Hermione walks into a bar
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: Hermione gets dragged to the same bar that Dr. Spencer Reid has been dragged to. What will happen, when these worlds meet? HG/SR


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I do not own Criminal minds and Harry Potter.**

**(I am trying to make it more readable.) **

Morgan and Rossi dragged Reid to a bar in DC. "You need to relax Reid."

"You guys aren't going to let me leave till I talk to a woman are you?" He asked them slightly annoyed.

"Nope, now pick one." Rossi told him. Reid looked around. " I don't want to do this."

"Pick one." Morgan told them.

"How about the red head?" Rossi pointed out on the dance floor to two women dancing together and laughing. Reid glanced over and stared as Morgan shook his head. "Nope. Wedding ring."

He noticed Reid still looking over. He looked back over. "The brunette huh?" Morgan said.

The girls stopped dancing and went to the table next to the guys. Reid started to get flustered. He ran his hand through his hair and figited in his seat as they sat behind him.

* * *

"Hermione, we are not leaving here till you talk to someone." Ginny told her friend.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny..." Ginny however waved her off. She turned around and tapped Reid on the shoulder. He jumped slightly, but turned as the other 2 men chuckled.

"No ring. Are you single or gay?" "Ginny!" the woman tried to hush her.

Reid's eyes widened. "Wh.. wait what?"

"Single and straight." Morgan supplied.

"Oh good. Is he smart?"

"Oh yeah and yours?" Rossi added.

"Yes." "Ginny, this is not a play date for your kids." The brunette told her shaking her head.

"It might be, if you play your cards right." Ginny told her. The woman blushed.

"I'm Spencer." he told her.

She smiled at him. "I'm Hermione. Are you not allowed to leave till you talk to someone?" She asked nodding to the men.

"Nope, you?"

"No, she hid several things in my house and I have to earn them back." Reid chuckled as did the handsome man across the table.

"We should try that." the older man told the other.

"How many more do you have to go?"

"3."

The older man spoke up ."I'm going to get a drink. Morgan is buying, want to have one and tell us about your kids?" He asked Ginny.

She smiled and walked away with them. "I can't believe she just walked away with 2 men, she doesn't know. What if they were serial killers?" Hermione said watching them.

"We work for the FBI." Reid told her.

"Aren't there still killers in the FBI?" She asked. Reid started to tell her about the statistics about FBI serial killers.

* * *

Rossi led Ginny to the bar, with Derek behind. Ginny kept glancing over at the table.

"You friend doesn't get out much?" Derek asks her.

"She works a lot, well usually. Her job got transferred here and they are trying to finishing getting everything together before they start. I banned her from talking about work."

"Have you known her long?" Rossi asked.

"Since I was 11. She was best friends with my husband and my brother. What about your friend?"

"He is just unsure of women. Graduated at 12 from high school. We have worked together for years." Morgan told her.

"Are they going to dance?" Rossi asked.

"She wants her favorite book back." Morgan laughed.

"You really hid things?"

"Yes, I have tried before to get her to go out. She has only dated 2 guys in her life. She has 2 left to earn."

"What does she have to do?"

"Give someone her phone number and kiss someone."

"You are determined." Rossi tells her.

"I have to be. I go back home in 3 days."

A few people moved on the dance floor and Reid was holding Hermione and kissing her.

"Go Reid." Morgan yelled.

Ginny looked confused. "Reid?"

"Last name." She nodded. They were apart now, but still very close. Ginny's phone rang. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Harry?" "I can't hear you." She walked towards the exit. She stopped before she got there.

"We are coming." She ran on to the dance floor. Rossi and Morgan followed as Hermione and her rushed out of the crowd. Reid was right behind them.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"Harry just rushed Teddy to the hospital."

"Teddy?" Morgan asked.

"Harry and my godson." Hermione told them.

"He spends half the year with me and half with Harry. We have had joint custody since he was 4 months and both his parents died." She started to look panicky.

"Are you okay to drive?" Reid asked her.

"Probably not." She answered.

"We can take you to the hospital. " Morgan offered. Hermione just nodded. Ginny was even strangely quiet.

* * *

Morgan led the way to the SUV while Reid held Hermione's hand and she held Ginny's. Hermione leaned into Reid's arms in the backseat of the SUV.

"How old is Teddy?" Reid asked.

"He turns 4 in 2 weeks." she told him dazed. They finished the rest of the drive in mostly silence. Morgan parked and they all went in. Reid, Morgan and Rossi went to the cafeteria. The women rushed up the stairs.

"So she has a kid?" Rossi asks.

"I guess so. Only half the year though." Reid tells them.

"It is hard enough to do our job with trying to maintain a relationship. Even harder with a kid thrown in. J.J. and Will are barely making it work." Reid frowned but knew they were right.

"So I shouldn't call her?" He asked quietly.

"It is up to you man." Morgan tells him.

They get some coffee and then see Hermione come in with a black haired boy. "Thank you for driving us. Harry will take me back for my car later." She hugs Reid, then Morgan, then Rossi.

"Who is this guy?" Morgan asks. she smiles at the boy.

"This is Ginny's oldest. Her other 2 are upstairs.

"She has 3?" he said surprised. The boy laughed.

"Mum has 6 older brothers." she smiled at him again.

"Thank you again from bringing us. Spencer, give me a call sometime." He nodded as she left the room.

Rossi frowned. "You aren't going to call her are you?"

Reid frowned. "Probably not." They left. They drag him to the bar 3 more times, but no more women or Hermione.

* * *

Derek thought he saw a bushy mop of hair in the FBI building, but she seemed to disappear. Hotch called everyone into the meeting room.

"We are going to be consulting to another division of the FBI. They are new and deal with certain people. Apparently, there are witches and wizards in the world. They are kept hidden. We aren't allowed to tell anyone."

"They can't be real." Reid told them.

"Oh, but it is." a voice said from the doorway. Hermione stood there. She had no emotion on her face.

"Hermione." Reid said surprised. Rossi and Morgan looked at each other. Hotch narrowed his eyes at the 3 agents.

"Director Granger." She moved forward and shook his hand, several men followed her in.

"S.S.A. Hotchner. Have you prepped your team?"

"Yes, but they are skeptical as you said." She rolled her eyes and pulled a wand from her sleave and flicked it at the door. It closed. She waved it again and the files a man was holding floated out of his hands and on to the table.

"Wow. What was that?" Morgan said worried.

"Magic." she said plainly.

"So you are a witch?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"These is SSA Marcus Flint, SSA Draco Malfoy, SSA Adrian Pucey and SSA Blaise Zambini. I'm Director Hermione Granger."

Hotch spoke up."I'm SSA Aarron Hotchner. This is SSA David Rossi, SSA Spencer Reid, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentis, SSA Jennifer Jero and SSA Penelope Garcia." She shook the everyone's hands.

"What are we working on?" Rossi asked. The men sat down near the woman.

"We are trying to round up the last few people of a uhm... basically a cult. We are down to the last 6 and they are pretty bad. We were hoping you could help us get insight into them and provide a basic understanding for if an unsub is magical." "We haven't had a magical serial killer." Prentis added.

"There are several reasons for this. Our Aurors from England and several other countries follow the ones we know here and usually apprehend them without a lot of time. Second is the fact that we apperate from one place to another in seconds. The cases tend to be spread out and go unnoticed."

"Apperate?" J.J. asked. Agent Malfoy pulled out his wand and disappeared with a pop only to appear on the side of the room.

"Whoa." Morgan shouted surprised.

"How far can you do that?" Hotchner asked.

"We have to have seen the location. Either in person or a photo or in a memory. We can apperate across continents, but it is very tiring."

"We really have no basis for wizards. I mean everything we know about our unsubs as humans seems to have been changed." Rossi told her.

"I know that is why it is still a trial run to work between the 2 departments. Our worlds are very different. Everything is different."

"You still live on the planet, it can't be any different than any other country." Prentis added.

"The best description is that as a whole it is a closed off community. They are stuck in the middle ages, but just went through a war similar to WWW II."

"That doesn't go together well." Reid said speaking up.

"I know, Dr. Reid. This world is made up of wizards, witches and other magical beings. Wizards and witches are either pure bloods, half bloods and muggle borns. Muggles being the word for non magic people. Muggleborns are magical children born to non magic parents. Half bloods are born to muggle borns and pure bloods or other half bloods. Pure bloods are similar to the the nobles in the middle ages.

The war that ended almost 4 years ago was started by a wizard who was a half blood, but his mother was one of the purest bloods. He was a Pure blood extremest. He started to get a following of other pure bloods. Their children were brought in young and taught, often harshly, that muggle borns were the lowest of low. The man named Tom Riddle, adopted the name Voldemort." The 4 men shivered at the name.

"The group would often kill any muggle that crossed them. One group of them even butchered an entire orphanage of young children. They slowly rose to power during the first war as most call it. It really was the first part of the war. Many people who opposed them disappeared. Few lived, when he decided they should die. Tom was obsessed with living forever and proving he was a worthy of his magic.

He used dark magic to split his soul and place the pieces into several objects. This was not even suspected till the last 2 years of the 2nd half of the war. The first half lasted 4 years and killed over 289 witches and wizards and well over 500 muggles. Tom heard a prophecy about his downfall. It was said that he would meet a child born in July to those who had defied him thrice. 2 children fit that description and they were both gone after. The first child, was the son of an Auror and a healer."

"Auror?" Rossi asked.

"Dark wizard catcher. They are the best of the best. Basically the police, FBI and military of the wizarding world. We are who they call." Zabini told them.

"You are Aurors?" Derek asked.

"Yes. We got trained in the areas that didn't over lap between Aurors and FBI. We hold the titles of Aurors and FBI agents. Except for Granger who has 3 doctorates in your world and 2 Master levels in ours." Zambini told them. They turned and looked at the woman. She ignored the looks and pressed on.

"The first child was able to the be hidden in the house and hid by magical means. The group tortured the parents for over an hour with a unforgivable spell called the Crutitus curse. It inflicts pain on every part of a person. When the spell is placed it causes the pain instantly and till the person drops the spell. It feels like a combination of being on fire and being sliced all over every inch of your body.

It is usually held in 15 second increments and after 4 minutes total most people go insane. The other Aurors arrived and the followers got away. Since they didn't die, their spells held and the boy was unharmed, despite his parents loosing their minds. The 2nd family was hidden even better. Tom however had turned one of their friends, who told him where they were. He was sure this was the boy so he went personally.

When they felt someone near the house, the dad went to hold them off. Tom blasted the door down and killed the man with another unforgivable called the killing curse. He went after the mother who had taken the 3 month old baby and ran. She had forgotten her wand and was defenseless. Tom decided he would overlook her being a muggle born if she moved and let him kill the boy. She refused to move.

Tom again used a killing curse and killed her. He raised his wand and shot one more killing curse that night. The baby however was protected by old blood magic. When his mother died and gave her life for his, she has evoked this magic. The curse rebounded and killed Tom. The boy however got a scar from the curse. Everyone called the boy the savior of the wizarding world. Every child born in the wizarding world knew him name.

He is the only one to ever survive a killing curse. We later found out that the scar had another part of Tom's soul in it. It connected the two. Most thought Tom was dead, but those objects with his soul in them were used to bring him back. When the boy was 11, he found out he was a wizard and started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom had been living in hiding and needed something that was at the school.

The boy made two friends that year. These three children became the Golden Trio. They were instrumental in the second half of the war. Any questions so far." She asked looking around.

* * *

"This is a lot to remember." Garcia told them.

"I have several books on the first war, but they are based on theory. You might run the risk of having facts to suit theories instead of theories to suit facts."

"What are you guys?" Rossi asked.

"Blood status?" Zambini asked.

"Yes."

"The 4 of us are pure bloods. Granger is a muggle born."

"You implied there was a lot of hostilities between the 2 of those." J.J. pointed out. Flint huffed in a half chuckle.

"There was and is at times. It is a long road to changing anything. We all went to school together. Pucey and Zambini's families were neutral during the war. Malfoy's family was one of the largest supporters of Tom. He called me several slurs in school, especially when I beat his test scores." Zambini laughed.

"They fight like cats and dogs. She even punched him once." Malfoy touched his jaw.

"I remember that. I was a slimy little git." He admitted.

"Yes, you were." Granger added.

Her phone rang. She looked at it.

"I have to take this. Zambini can you answer questions?"

"Sure kitten." She opened the phone and walked to the corner of the room. She spoke in a Russian sounding language.

"So what else do you want to know?" Zambini asked.

"What language is that?" Prentis asked.

"Bulgarian. We have 4 groups of auror in the U.S. right now. Bulgarians, Romanians, Italians and French. Egyptians went home yesterday. They are one of the smallest auror groups."

He pulled out a bunch of magazines from his pocket and tossed them on the table. The photos were all moving. They look similar to the celebrity magazines. Rossi took one.

"Is that Ginny?" He pointed to a red head with a black haired man.

"You know Weaslette?" Malfoy asked.

"Hermione and her were at a bar, when we met them. Gave them a ride to the hospital when Teddy got hurt."

"Oh, I don't remember seeing you there." Malfoy pointed out.

"We were in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, that is Ginny. That is her husband Harry. We told you about him. He is the savior of the wizarding world." "Really?" Rossi added surprised. Derek thought of something.

"She told us that her brother and husband were friends of Hermione's."

"Yeah they are the golden trio." Zambini told them.

* * *

Everyone turned and stared at Hermione who turned around. Her eyes widened and she said a few more words before rushing off the phone.

"What happened?" she asked.

Flint spoke up. "You were outed."

She frowned. "Gee thanks."

she picked up one of the magazines and flipped through it.

"So what did the Bulgarian bon bon have to say?" Draco asked.

"You will kill you if he heard that. They got their guy and taking him to Bulgaria. Viktor will be here soon."

"Oh boy!" Draco said sarcasticly. Hermione glared at him.

"Oh look their is Draco at a ball with his mommy." Hermione said outloud and showed Rossi.

"Pretty lady." He told her.

"Amazing lady. Draco kind of ruins the picture." She tells him.

"Oh please. I improve any picture." She shook her head.

"So sad, her son's ego does not fit in the photo."

"At least my hair fits in the photo." He shot back.

"Yeah, cause it would never move. Look at it. I think it hit the Titanic." She shot back.

"Children." Blaise told them.

* * *

A knock at the door and Flint opened it. The man was even larger than him and wore a scowl on his face. He looked intimidating at the people in the room. Hermione looked strait backward, behind her head.

"Viktor, stop trying to intimidate everyone. This is Auror Viktor Krum. I wanted you to meet him before you saw him in the field." She stood up and walked over.

"Minny." She hugged him.

"Agents Hotchner, Juro, Prentiss, Reid, Morgan and Rossi."

"You two are in this magazine."Garcia announced, holding up a picture.

"Yeah, Viktor's wife was very pregnant. So he went with me."

"So you are married?" Morgan asked as Reid just stared at the man.

"Yes, I have 3 kids." he told the group then looked to Hermione. "We will be able to come to Teddy's birthday."

"You have a son?" J.J. asked.

"Godson. He is 4, soon. I share custody with Harry. Ginny just found out she is pregnant so he might miss his summer with them this year. Do you have a kid?"

"Yeah. Hotch and I have kids. Henry is 4 and Jack is 6."

"Together?"

"No, no. My wife passed away and J.J. is engaged to Will."

"My wife died a few years ago in an attack. I have a 2 year old named Scorpio." Draco told them.

"Do you guys have family here in DC?"

"Most of us lost our families in the war. Draco's mother is the only family of our team to not die or be in jail. She came here to be with the children. Her family disowned Teddy's grandmother, but she is very dedicated to trying to get to know her great nephew."

Hermione said, then looked at her watch. "If you need to speak to us, our contact information is in the packet. There is also a brief overview of words or phrases used by magical beings. You should know those. We will set up another meeting for next week sometime. We look forward to working with you all." She told them standing up.

Victor stayed near her, as she shook hands with Hotch. The group left fast. Reid was still dazed as they all went to their desks.


End file.
